Le Bal de Sank
by Ephemeris
Summary: Oneshot, Yaoi. Après la guerre, un grand bal est organisé à Sank pour fêter la paix. Mais Duo ne supporte pas de voir Heero danser avec Relena.


Disclaimers : Les personnages dont je me suis servie pour cette histoire ainsi que la chanson qui l'a inspirée ne m'appartiennent pas. C'est bien dommage, mais j'ai pas les moyens de les acheter…

Titre : Le Bal de Sank

Auteur : Ephemeris

Résumé : Après la guerre, un grand bal est organisé à Sank pour fêter la paix. Mais Duo ne supporte pas de voir Heero danser avec Relena.

Couple : Heero x Duo

Genre : Histoire inspirée par la chanson « Le Bal de Laze » de Michel Polnareff.

Rating : T

Warnings : Oneshot. Yaoi. POV de Duo. Sans doute un peu OOC pour Heero vers la fin.

-§-§-

Je crois que je me suis vraiment laissé emporté cette fois. J'ai peut-être agi démesurément. Et surtout, je n'aurais pas dû faire ça dans un moment pareil, à cet endroit. Mais je n'ai pas pu supporter ce que j'ai vu. C'était trop. Et maintenant, je dois payer pour l'atrocité de mes actes. On va me fusiller demain matin.

La guerre vient juste de se terminer, la paix d'être instaurée et le royaume de Sank en est son plus fort partisan. C'était franchement pas une bonne idée de faire ça à ce bal en hommage à la fin de la guerre. Mais j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

Décidément, moi qui ai grandi dans la rue, qui ai toujours été un voyou, je n'étais pas fait pour la vie de château. Mais bon, un peu poussé par Quatre qui disait que ça allait être super comme fête, j'ai accepté d'aller à ce bal au château de Sank. Mais dès que j'y suis entré, je me suis senti mal à l'aise.

La fête a commencé tranquillement, sans embrouille, mais après le banquet, quand les gens se sont mis à danser, j'ai senti une profonde colère m'envahir contre l'investigatrice de ce bal. Là, sous mes yeux, j'ai vu cette garce de Relena s'approcher de notre groupe et attirer Heero vers la piste de danse. Lui s'est laissé faire, à croire qu'il ne sait rien lui refuser.

Elle se collait à lui, le dirigeait, plaçait ses mains sur son corps et souriait comme une idiote. Et moi, je serrais les poings, me sentant totalement impuissant. Je sais que Heero ne l'aime pas, c'est lui-même qui me l'a dit un jour, pendant une mission. Et de toute façon, je connais assez bien Heero maintenant pour savoir qu'il ne pourrait pas l'aimer. Oui, j'ai eu la chance qu'il s'ouvre un peu à moi et j'ai pu aller fouiller en lui pour découvrir que non, ce n'était pas un robot, mais un être humain qui pouvait aussi avoir des sentiments.

Mais pas pour elle, ça c'est sûr. Alors pourquoi se laisse-t-il prendre comme ça ? Peut-être qu'il n'a pas envie de danser. S'il en avait eu envie, il serait aller demander à une fille, ou à moi… Non, pas à moi, même si je n'aurais pas dit non, il ne m'aurait jamais demandé un truc pareil. Ce n'est pas son genre.

Mais là n'est pas la question. Le fait est que Relena se croit toute permise avec lui sans même lui demander son autorisation pour bénéficier de lui. Ca me dégoûte. Elle me dégoûte. Si je ne me retenais pas…

Mais je me suis retenu, enfin un peu, je ne pouvais rien dire, on m'aurait pris pour un fou furieux. Surtout que c'était après la reine que j'en avais, celle qui avait amené la paix… Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas entendre comme connerie ! C'est pas elle qui a amené la paix, c'est nous, les pilotes de Gundam. Mais les gens ont une telle horreur de ces machines qu'ils rejettent l'idée alors que ce sont ces engins qui les ont sauvés !

Alors pourquoi, après tout ça, Heero ne se défait pas d'elle ? Il sait aussi bien que moi que tout ceci n'est qu'une mascarade odieuse. Et Quatre qui sourit à côté de moi. J'en suis un peu perplexe. Faut dire que c'est un peu son monde, tout ça. Les grandes fêtes, les bals. Je crois qu'il n'y a que moi qui ne me sens pas à l'aise.

En fait, je crois qu'en plus de cette vision de Heero et Relena dansant ensemble, l'atmosphère a beaucoup joué sur mes nerfs aussi. Mais il ne la lâchait pas, il se laissait mener dans cette danse alors qu'elle, elle souriait comme si elle venait de faire la plus belle conquête de sa vie.

Mais quelle conquête ? Elle n'a rien gagné si ce n'est le manque de réaction de Heero. Mais tout le monde les regarde avec admiration et avec douceur, disant entre eux que la reine a trouvé son âme sœur. Heero n'est pas son âme sœur ! Ca n'existe pas les âmes sœurs ! Ce n'est qu'un truc débile auquel les gens se rattachent dans l'espoir d'un amour parfait. Mais ça aussi, ça n'existe pas.

En plus, je n'ai jamais compris comment une fille qui désire tant la paix a pu jeter son dévolu sur un soldat, et pas des plus tendres en plus, j'en connais quelque chose. Moi, je l'ai vu à l'œuvre, pas elle. Et Heero sait tout ça aussi bien que moi, alors pourquoi il se laisse faire ?

En fait, je sais pourquoi il se laisse faire. C'est parce que sous ses airs de soldat qui obéit à tout ordre et qui paraît solide comme un roc, il est faible. Maintenant il est faible, à cause de la paix.

Imaginez quelqu'un qui n'a été élevé que dans un esprit de combat, dont les seules connaissances tournent autour de la guerre, comment cette personne peut vivre en aussi grande puissance en période de paix ?

Heero, il n'a connu que ça. Il a grandi avec des armes, il n'a pas hésité à se faire exploser avec son Gundam et tout ceci, sans protester. C'est sûr qu'il est perdu maintenant, dans un monde de paix. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut faire ? Comment peut-il vivre ? C'est pour ça qu'il ne se défend pas.

Sans doute que Relena l'emmerdait royalement, mais jamais il ne l'a vraiment envoyée promener. Et encore lorsqu'elle l'a traîné sur la piste de danse, il s'est laissé faire.

Je lui en veux d'être aussi faible. Ca me donne l'impression de ne pas l'avoir compris alors que je croyais l'avoir enfin cerné. Et s'il s'était défendu, je n'aurais jamais fait ce que j'ai fait et je ne me serais pas retrouvé dans cette cellule en attendant de me faire descendre par ces partisans de la paix. Quelle ironie !

Mais je ne regrette rien. Le spectacle que je me suis offert était trop grandiose pour que le regret m'envahisse. Alors que je regardais Heero pris au piège entre les bras de Relena, je sentais la colère monter en moi de plus en plus. Je crevais de haine. Quatre s'est retourné vers moi, sentant sans doute une certaine tension dans mon corps. C'était le cas d'ailleurs, les articulations de mes doigts étaient blanches tant je serrais les poings avec force.

En voyant ça, il a compris que quelque chose n'allait pas et m'a posé la question. Mais je n'ai pas répondu. Non, au lieu de ça, je me suis précipité vers le couple qui me gênait tant. En m'avançant, le regard en feu, j'ai cru apercevoir les yeux de Heero sur moi, semblant m'interroger, mais je n'y ai pas fait attention.

Plutôt rapidement, si rapidement en fait que personne n'a pu réagir, je suis arrivé au niveau de la reine et je l'ai séparée de Heero avec assez de force pour la faire reculer de presque deux mètres. Il lui a fallu une ou deux secondes pour reprendre ses esprits, puis elle m'a lancé :

« Mais ça va pas ? C'est quoi ton problème ? »

Pas un mot de plus n'est sorti de sa bouche. Elle a juste eu le temps de dire ça que j'ai sorti de l'arrière de mon pantalon un objet noir que j'ai placé à la hauteur de son front. Un bruit sourd a retenti et la reine est tombée au sol, un trou dans la tête.

Un cri d'horreur a accompagné la chute de Relena. Je me suis alors retourné vers Heero qui n'avait pas bougé depuis mon intervention et qui me regardait avec une lueur étrange dans le regard. En fait, je n'ai pas compris cette lueur. Je m'étais attendu soit à de la colère ou à de l'indifférence. Mais ça…

Mais on ne m'a pas laissé beaucoup de temps pour observer les yeux de Heero. Je me suis fait encercler très rapidement par les soldats du château qui m'ont saisi et qui m'ont dirigé vers l'intérieur. C'est comme ça que j'ai atterri dans cette cellule que je dois qualifier de plus sympathique que celles de Oz. Mais une cellule, ça reste une cellule et ça ne change rien à ce que j'ai fait.

En fait, je trouve ça plutôt drôle. J'ai tué Relena ! Je l'ai tué et sa mort me soulage au plus haut point. En plus, ça a dû faire un scandale monstre. Vous imaginez, la reine de Sank, royaume pacifique, s'est fait assassiner lors du grand bal en l'honneur de la fin de la guerre. Et encore une fois, Shinigami a fait des siennes !

Maintenant qu'elle est morte, tout le monde va être tranquille. Elle ne viendra plus nous ordonner de lui livrer les Gundams pour les détruire. D'ailleurs, quand elle nous a donné cet ordre, j'ai rigolé et je suis parti. Sans doute qu'elle n'a pas apprécié, mais je ne lui aurais jamais donné mon Gundam. Cette armure mobile, c'est ma vie.

Malheureusement, mes compagnons n'ont pas tous fait comme moi. Je sais que Quatre a rendu son Gundam qu'on a explosé il y a déjà plusieurs semaines. Quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi, il m'a dit que c'était pour des raisons diplomatiques, qu'il valait mieux garder un bon contact avec Sank. Quelle connerie !

Trowa aussi l'a rendu, mais pour des raisons personnelles. Pour lui, cette machine, même s'il l'adorait, représente énormément de souffrance et, n'ayant pas l'influence de Quatre ou mon courage, c'est lui qui me l'a dit, il a préféré oublier cette machine.

Je ne sais pas si c'est du courage que j'ai, mais je sais que je préfèrerais mourir plutôt que de voir le Deathscythe disparaître. Bon, disons que c'est ce qui va m'arriver, mais je m'en moque, ils ne l'auront jamais, je l'ai trop bien caché pour que quiconque ne mette la main dessus.

En ce qui concerne Wufei, je crois qu'il a refusé de livrer son Nataku, mais en échange, il a offert ses services dans les Preventers. Enfin, pour lui c'est juste, alors je ne dirais rien. Celui pour qui je ne sais pas, c'est Heero. Décidément, ce mec, c'est un puzzle infernal. Dès qu'on croit avoir mis le dernier morceau, on s'aperçoit qu'il y en a encore plein caché sous le tapis et que ça fait des trous partout qui nous empêchent de voir l'image en entier.

Le connaissant, je crois qu'il est autant attaché à son Gundam que moi au mien. Mais peut-être que Relena lui a dit qu'elle épargnerait son Gundam s'il acceptait de l'épouser… Ca y est, je commence à délirer. Mais ce n'est pas drôle. Heero, faible comme il est maintenant, a peut-être accepté un plan si odieux. Et peut-être que Relena avait prévu d'annoncer leurs fiançailles et que j'ai tout gâché en la tuant. Encore mieux, bravo Maxwell !

Mais ça ne change rien. Ce n'est pas parce que Relena n'est plus que Heero va redevenir fort. Maintenant qu'elle n'est plus là, il y en aura une autre qui viendra le prendre et lui, il se laissera faire parce qu'il ne sait plus rien faire. Et comme je serais mort, je ne pourrais pas la tuer celle-là. Heero, tu es cruel…

Tiens, j'entends des bruits de pas venir vers moi. Serait-ce l'heure de mon exécution ? En tout cas, si c'est mon bourreau qui avance vers moi, je peux dire que la vie n'est pas juste. Il s'approche de la grille et plante son regard dans le mien. Je lui fais un sourire comme je sais si bien en faire.

« Salut Heero. »

Mais il ne me répond pas tout de suite. Il me scrute, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose sur moi, quelque chose qui pourrait répondre à l'interrogation que je le soupçonne d'avoir. Il finit par desserrer les lèvres et à m'adresser la parole.

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça Duo ? »

« J'ai toujours eu envie de faire ça. Et aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas pu me retenir malgré tous mes efforts. »

Cette lueur que j'ai surpris dans son regard quelques heures plus tôt réapparaît dans son regard et je ressens un drôle de sentiment que je n'arrive pas à m'expliquer.

« Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? »

« Tu n'as pas tout à fait répondu à ma question. Quelles sont les vraies raisons qui t'ont poussé à la tuer ? »

Là, je souris. De toute façon, je n'ai rien à perdre. Puisque je vais mourir, rien ne m'empêche de lui dire tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur. Je m'en fous si je me ridiculise, si mes paroles vont le mener à me détester. Je ne le reverrais plus…

« En fait, j'ai jamais apprécié qu'elle te colle sans arrêt, qu'elle se mette toujours au milieu et qu'elle s'incruste comme elle le faisait dans ta vie. Et puis, je n'ai pas pu supporter de la voir danser avec toi alors que tu te laissais faire. »

Voilà, je l'ai dit, et pourtant, cette lueur est toujours là, plus intense il me semble que ce qu'elle était il y a quelques minutes.

« Maintenant, c'est à toi de me répondre. Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? »

A ma grande surprise, Heero sourit avant de me dire :

« Parce que tu m'as libéré de son emprise dont je n'arrivais pas à me défaire. »

Je me lève alors et me rapproche de la grille. Un doute affreux me prend soudainement. Mais il continue.

« Elle avait accepté de me laisser mon Gundam si j'acceptais de l'épouser. »

Mes yeux se sont agrandis d'un coup et, incrédule, je me suis exclamé :

« C'est vrai ? »

« Non, mais je savais que tu y avais pensé. »

Je fronce les sourcils. Si Heero se met à faire de l'humour, c'est pas bon signe. Entre ça et le sourire, je commence à me poser des questions. Pourquoi il est comme ça soudainement ?

« Non, en fait, cet incident m'a fait réaliser quelque chose qui ne me serait jamais venu à l'esprit. »

Et il s'arrête. Bien sûr, Heero Yuy décide de redevenir Heero Yuy quand ça l'arrange, et c'est encore moi qui en fais les frais. Je déteste quand les gens te font le coup 'j'ai un truc à te dire, mais je vais te le dire… demain !' Mais là, je le soupçonne de ne jamais me dire ce qu'il a commencé à me dire et comme je vais mourir dans pas très longtemps, je le saurais jamais.

« Si t'es venu pour me dire la moitié de ce que tu as en tête, tu peux t'en aller. J'aimerais ne pas me prendre la tête pour le peu de temps qui me reste à vivre. A moins que tu ais le pouvoir de me faire sortir de là. »

« Duo, tu as tué Relena, celle qui a amené la paix dans le monde aux yeux de tous. Ne crois pas t'en tirer comme ça. »

Je souris et je le regarde dans les yeux, ses yeux toujours habités de cette lueur.

« Merci pour le 'aux yeux de tous'. »

« A ce sujet, je pense comme toi. Ce n'est pas elle qui a amené la paix, mais nous et nos Gundams. Mais les gens refusent ce genre de choses. Ils ne veulent pas devoir leur vie à des machines de guerre. L'image d'une petite fille innocente leur plaît plus. »

« Merci quand même de l'avoir dit. »

Je crois que maintenant, je suis prêt à mourir. Je sais que ce que j'ai fait, même si c'était peut-être une réaction exagérée, n'a pas été mal prise par tout le monde. Heero semble même heureux que je l'aie tuée, cette garce. Mais ça ne change rien à ce que je pense, Heero est et restera faible tant que la paix sera en place. Alors tant pis pour elle et tant pis pour lui.

« Tu me trouves faible, n'est-ce pas ? »

Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? il peut lire dans mes pensées maintenant ? Ou alors mon corps parle de lui-même sans que je ne m'en rende compte… Je déteste ce sens de l'observation si développé qu'il a, ça me surprend à chaque fois. Mais je ne risque rien, j'ai cette grille pour me protéger de ses réaction et la mort pour me sauver de la honte que je pourrais me faire en parlant ouvertement à Heero. Alors je me lance.

« Oui, je te trouve faible. Tout le monde sait que ta force, c'est la guerre. La paix, tu connais pas et tu ne pourras jamais t'y faire. La preuve, tu m'as toi-même dit que tu n'aimais pas Relena et tu n'as rien fait quand elle t'a entraîné sur la piste de danse en se collant à toi. N'essaie pas de me dire le contraire, je sais que tu n'aimes pas trop toucher les gens en général ? Pourquoi ça aurait été différent avec elle ? »

Heero baisse la tête, coupant notre contact visuel. Peut-être que j'y suis allé un peu fort. Je l'ai peut-être blessé. Il agit de façon si robotique que j'en oublie qu'il est humain comme moi. Bon, ils arrivent les gardes, que ma vie s'achève et que j'arrête de le faire souffrir ?

« Tu as raison Duo. Je suis faible en temps de paix parce que je ne sais rien faire d'autre que la guerre. Je ne peux pas vivre dans ce monde. »

J'espère qu'il ne pense pas à ce que je crois qu'il pense. Il va pas se suicider parce que la guerre est terminée alors qu'il a tout fait pour qu'elle s'arrête. Ce serait profondément débile. Non, il ne serait pas capable de faire une connerie encore plus grosse que la mienne, pas lui. Mais il a l'air déterminé.

C'est alors qu'un bruit se fait entendre et que je vois des soldats marcher dans ma direction. Ca y est, la partie est finie. Je vois Heero s'écarter et un des soldats sortir une clé pour la glisser dans la serrure de ma grille. J'attends mes ordres, mais à mon grand étonnement, les soldats ne me demandent pas de sortir, mais font entrer Heero dans la cellule avec moi. Puis, ils referment la grille et repartent de là où ils sont venus, me laissant seul avec Heero.

Je ne comprends plus rien. Est-ce que c'est lui qui doit m'exécuter ? J'avais plutôt imaginé une exécution publique pour la mort de la reine, mais on dirait qu'il n'y aura pas de témoin. Mais c'est une hypothèse que je trouve vraiment étrange. C'est alors que Heero ouvre la bouche et répond à toutes mes interrogations muettes.

« Tu ne crois quand même pas que le royaume de Sank, pacifique à mort, aurait exécuté quelqu'un, même s'il s'agit de l'assassin de la reine. »

Quoi ? Ca veut dire qu'ils m'ont mené en bateau depuis mon arrestation ?

« ils ont dit que j'allais être exécuté, ils m'ont fait marché ? »

« Non, ils en avaient vraiment l'intention. Mais je me suis chargé de les remettre dans le droit chemin. En mémoire de Relena, il fallait rester pacifique et ne pas tuer les gens. Tu as donc écopé de la prison à vie, dans cette cellule. »

Je le regarde avec de grands yeux. Il a fait annulé mon exécution. J'ai du mal à y croire. Et en plus, je vais rester en prison, dans cette prison, jusqu'à ma mort. Je me demande si c'est vraiment mieux.

« Super, merci… Mais toi, pourquoi tu es là ? »

« Parce que je l'ai demandé. »

Alors là, je sais plus quoi penser. Qui serait assez fou pour demander de se faire enfermer ? Et qui serait assez fou pour enfermer Heero Yuy ? Il semble comprendre mon incompréhension et s'empresse de me répondre. Je crois que je ne l'ai jamais entendu autant parler d'un coup.

« Comme ma vie ne veut rien dire en dehors de la guerre, j'ai décidé de rester dans une ambiance de guerre. Je resterais donc avec toi, dans cette cellule, jusqu'à ce que ma vie s'éteigne. Tu ne trouves pas que ça fait prison de Oz ici ? »

Je regarde autour de moi. Ouais, peut-être un peu, mais je trouve cette histoire complètement ahurissante et j'ai du mal à penser que tout ça, c'est une de ses manigances. Il me surprendra toujours. Et je ne suis pas au bout de la surprise.

Je le vois soudain approcher de moi alors qu'une de ses mains passe derrière ma nuque. Je ne peux pas bouger, je ne peux pas croire ce qu'il va faire. Mais c'est ça, il le fait. Il approche son visage du mien et vient déposer ses lèvres sur les miennes avec une douceur dont je ne l'aurais pas cru capable.

Il se défait ensuite de moi et me regarde dans les yeux. Cette lueur est bien plus brillante maintenant et j'ai peine à l'associer au geste qu'il vient de poser. Ce serait trop beau pour être vrai, mais…

« Je t'aime aussi Duo. »

C'est vrai. Mais je sursaute.

« Comment ça 'aussi' ? Je n'ai rien dit. »

« Mais je l'ai quand même compris. »

Lui et son foutu sens de l'observation ! Mais je m'en fous. J'ai échappé à la mort et ma vie s'annonce plutôt agréable. Mais attention les enfants, ne prenez pas cette histoire comme une invitation à tuer n'importe qui dans un royaume pacifique. Vous n'aurez pas un Heero Yuy pour vous faire échapper à une mort certaine. De toute façon, j'ai toujours échappé à la mort, à croire qu'elle ne m'aime pas.

« Je peux te poser une question Duo ? »

« Tout ce que tu veux. »

« Comment as-tu fait pour introduire un flingue avec toi à la réception ? »

Je souris. C'est vrai que les soldats ont fait passer tous les invités par une fouille approfondie avant de les laisser entrer dans le château.

« Disons que je suis assez fort pour dissimiler les choses. »

Mais c'est alors qu'une pensée passe dans mon esprit.

« Heero, qu'est-ce que tu as fait de ton Gudam ? Tu lui as quand même pas donné… »

Là, c'est lui qui sourit. J'ai l'impression que ça va devenir une habitude chez lui, je vais devoir m'y habituer.

« Je l'ai mis en lieu sûr, avec son compagnon Deathscythe. J'ai eu un mal fou à trouver l'endroit où tu l'avais caché, mais je l'ai quand même trouvé. »

Alors là, si je suis coincé ici avec Heero et que Deathscythe est avec Wing, je n'ai plus aucune raison de me plaindre.

FIN

Note de l'auteur : Voilà une petite histoire qui m'est venue et dont la fin, malgré ce que j'avais pensé au début, ne finit pas en bain de sang. J'espère que ça vous aura plu et merci d'avoir lu. A bientôt.

-Ephemeris-


End file.
